


and all their words for glory

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: What do you need? Use your words.
ghhneed u





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



> this is not what you asked for, but it's what you're getting.

sir

**Yes Josh?**

sir i nneed

**What do you need? Use your words.**

ghh  
need u

**Need me to dom you?**

yessir  
iff you can

**I can baby**  
**My boy wants to touch himself?**

yessir yessir please

**Not yet, I want to get you all worked up first.**  
**Tell me, Joshie, have you ever blown someone?**

nott rlly  
sortof oncce bt he diddnt cum n it was onlly fr a few secconds so it doesnnt count

**I'd love to teach you when we meet.**  
**Teach you to swallow around me, take me down your throat.**

sirr  
god plwase id be so good fr u

**I'm sure you would be.**

touchh sir tylerr pleaee

**Okay baby, you can touch.**

thannk u sir  
sirr hh wish u were heree wnna blow u wnna make u feell good

**You'd take me so well baby.**  
**Maybe I'd fuck your throat a little, would you like that?**

please sir pleaae

**You'd be such a good boy.**

ghhh ssir gonna cumm

**No.**

sir sirsirsirr

**I said no, Josh. Now stop whining or I won't let you cum at all.**

ssoryy siir

**What's the most amount of times you've come in one night?  
Three, isn't it?**

yessir

**How about we try for four?**

yesssir  
pleease ohh god wnt tht

**Cum, right now.**

ohgoodd

**Don't stop touching yourself.**

wont wont wont  
hhurts

**You can keep going.**

yessir

**I bet you want me to fuck you, right baby?**

pleasesir

**I'd open you up all teasing and slow, fuck you with my fingers until you're whining and begging.**

ghh

**I'd make you wait for so long, make you beg until you're sobbing.**

pplees

**Then I'd fuck you, slow at first, going as deep as I can.  
Teasing you.**

gonna  
cum  
need

**Already?**

ttakes uu a whil t tyyoe  
ssirrrr

**Beg for it.**

ohgod please sir neeed to cum need tto so baddd pleeass

**Cum.**

yesssiiir

**Does it feel good?**

so  
somuchtoomjch

**If you need to stop, we can.**

nned to cnt tnihht  
msorry

**Don't worry baby, it's okay.  
Can you clean yourself up?**

yessir

**It's late.**

sleep?

**Yes baby.  
You doing okay?**

yyeah  
gonna sleep now  
goodnight!

**Sleep well.**

u too

**Author's Note:**

> gift some fics so ppl do their shit


End file.
